


Accidental Prayers

by Les7091



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Comfort, Friendship, Friendship/Love, Holding Hands, How Do I Tag, I'm Bad At Tagging, Insomnia, My First Work in This Fandom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-22
Updated: 2019-02-22
Packaged: 2019-11-03 21:46:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 578
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17885783
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Les7091/pseuds/Les7091
Summary: "I don't think you've meant to, but... you've been praying to me... every night. Sometimes I think while you're still asleep" After getting no sleep night after night, Dean unconsciously prays to a certain angel for help. One-Shot





	Accidental Prayers

"Nah, Sammy, I'm fine. Go to bed" Dean insisted after Sam argued that he shouldn't be alone.

Dean acted like all was well, but both he and his brother knew the nightmares he'd been having were starting to effect him.

"Fine... But come get me if you need anything" Sam insisted before reluctantly going to his room.

Dean sat alone on the couch for a moment before grabbing the remote and trying to find something on the TV. Like always, nothing was on, so he settled on some crappy hallmark movie that he looked at, but paid no attention to. He was exhausted, but he knew he would only get maybe an hour of sleep before the nightmares started.

He sighed loudly before downing the rest of his beer and closing his eyes for a moment. A fluttering sound made him jump and quickly open his eyes

"Hello Dean"

"Dammit, Cas you scared the hell out of me"

"I apologize" Cas replied, looking at the movie for a second before deciding it wasn't worth any of his attention

"Do you need something?" Dean asked as his heart rate returned to normal. Cas usually didn't show up so late unless there was a problem.

"No, I just came to check on you" Cas said, staring at Dean although he was looking at the TV.

"Me? I'm fine" Dean lied like he always did when referring to his well being.

"Dean..." Cas, of course, knew Dean was lying, but didn't want to tell him how he knew. He sighed after Dean ignored him, knowing he would have to tell him. "Dean, I know you've been having nightmares"

"What?" Dean fake chuckled a little, trying to brush him off. He was happy to see Cas, like always, but he didn't want to talk about his dreams.

"I don't think you've meant to, but... You've been praying to me... Every night. Sometimes I think while you're still asleep" Cas told him. Dean sighed before turning to face the angel.

"Alright, Cas, I'm sorry I've been bothering you, but I really don't want to talk about it"

"You're no bother at all" Cas was slightly offended he thought that "I understand if you don't want to talk about it, but I wanted to tell you... I'm sorry" Dean was caught off guard by the emotion on his friend's face. "I wish I could help, but there's nothing I can do to make them go away"

"Cas... I didn't mean to pray to you, I know you can't help" Dean felt guilty he had upset him, his nightmares weren't Cas' problem.

"I would like to try to help" Cas said

"Yeah, Sammy would too, but... I don't know how" Dean was finally showing how much he's been bothered.

Hesitantly, Cas reached out and took Dean's hand in his own. To his surprise, Dean didn't pull away. He only turned his attention back to the movie.

It was quiet for a long while before Cas realized Dean was asleep when his body relaxed and leaned against his own. Dean's hand tightened around Cas' for a moment while he nestled against his shoulder.

Cas was unable to keep the grin from his face. He had possessed certain feelings for the hunter for a long time, but didn't know what they meant. He just knew this felt good. Really good.

For the first time in weeks, Dean slept peacefully, as he was watched over by his angel.

**Author's Note:**

> This was the first Supernatural fic I wrote, originally posted on ff.net. I have others there, and I'm working on moving them here as well. Let me know if you like this story, so I know if moving the others is even worth the effort


End file.
